


Little Kouzume

by OwlwaysHungry



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Haikyuu - Freeform, Nekoma, Nekoma High - Freeform, Other, Red Riding Hood Elements, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlwaysHungry/pseuds/OwlwaysHungry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A while ago, Kuroo Tetsuro was bitten by a were-panher and couldn't receive help. After his transformation and Kenma having cut off contact,  Kuroo takes it into his own hands to turn everyone else from his old team into were-panthers. Even if it means by force.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Kouzume

Kenma grimaced again hearing his name called, again. It was Yaku from the kitchen, and Kenma knew deep down that if he didn't go see what was wrong, Yaku might actually kill him. There was a knock at Kenma’s door and he opened it a bit to reveal Fukunaga. His friend cleared his throat and pointed down the hall to where Yaku was yelling at him from. Kenma sighed and opened the door wider so that he could get through and walked down the hall with Fukunaga behind him.  
“Yes?” Kenma asked putting his phone in his jeans pocket.  
Yaku was folding a blanket and sat it inside of the gift bag and gave it to Kenma, “I made Lev a care package because he’s been sick for a while. Would you mind taking it to him?” Yaku asked with a small smile.  
Kenma looked down at the bag he was already holding and frowned a bit. He really didn’t want to walk all the way to Lev’s house. Then again, Yaku scolding him was a bad decision as well. He wasn’t sure which one he hated more. “Why me?”  
Yaku’s eyebrows shaped into an angry expression but Yaku was smiling, “You haven’t left your room for a while now. You need the air, Kenma.”  
Kenma looked at Fukunaga and his friend shrugged, “Fine.”  
Yaku smiled and patted Kenma on top of his head happily, “Thank you, Kenma.”  
Kenma let a small sigh escape his lips and went back to his room. He put the bag with Lev’s things onto the bed and decided to pull on his old, red jacket that he had stored away in his closet. He zipped it up and grabbed his portable charger before leaving the small apartment he shared and left to Lev’s house.  
“Oh, Kenma-san!” Yaku shouted from the window, “Be careful! The Panthers have been active lately!” Kenma took note of the advice and kept walking.  
The walk was very far from where Kenma and his friends lived now, and he was slightly okay with that. Besides the noise of the cars in evening Tokyo, he would be fine. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and turned on his GPS to get to Lev’s house. A four mile walk was a bit much for him, but he’d make it.  
Turn left in 0.9 kilometers  
He decided to have the GPS running in the background, so he plugged in his headphones and walked as he played a few games on his phone so that time would pass by quicker. He looked up at street signs every so often to make sure he was on the right path that his GPS was telling him to go. He stopped at a street light and looked around.  
It was getting very dark out now. He pulled a headphone out of one of his ears and continued on. He could hear the GPS fine, and he could hear the noises going on around him. He hurried across a street and sighed a bit, he could see the neighborhood that Lev lived in wasn’t too far away now.  
Your destination will be on your right in 7.31 meters  
Kenma’s phone started to ring and he answered it, it was a video call from Yaku, “Hm?”  
“Kenma, get back home as soon as you can!”  
“What? I’m down the street from Lev’s house now. What happened?”  
“Kenma I think something is wrong with Lev. He hasn’t been answering the phone. It’s past curfew and the Panthers are out!”  
The video started to go static, and the audio was breaking up. Kenma held his phone up higher only to have his swiped out of his hand by someone.  
The boy looked up only to be pushed backwards. He dropped the care package for Lev and ran into someone behind him. “Kuroo?” Kenma asked.  
The dark haired male smirked and leaned down to Kenma’s height, “Well well, if it isn’t kitten.”  
Kenma swallowed and stuffed his hands in his pockets, “Kuroo, did you get Lev just now?” the smaller male asked a bit scared.  
Kuroo snickered and licked his lips, and Kenma saw the small bit of blood staining his enlarged canine teeth, “I guess you can say that.”  
Kenma heard a laugh from somewhere in the darkness around him, and it sounded like Yamamoto. “Why do you keep doing this?”  
“Why don’t you join us Kenma-san?”  
From the corner of his eye Kenma could make out Inuoka’s figure, “You too?”  
The younger boy nodded, “We’re stronger now, Kenma. With you we could be like old times.”  
Kenma saw Kai flash his teeth through a quick yawn. “We wouldn’t be the same. Not without-”  
Kuroo grabbed Kenma by his jacket and hoisted him up. Kenma flinched and squeezed his eyes shut, “Look at me, Kouzume,” Kuroo said sternly. Kenma snuck a peek out of his closed eyes to look at someone he once called his best friend. Kuroo’s eyes seemed to glow golden in the dim light from the streets. “You saw me become like this. You watched as that thing bit me. You wanted to help me but Yaku told you not to. Yaku dragged you away from your best friend.”  
He let Kenma go and the boy dropped to the ground. A single tear rolled down Kuroo’s face and he turned around. “What do we do with him?” Yamamoto asked, pulling Kenma up by the hood of his jacket  
Kenma was shaking now, he wasn’t sure what Kuroo would do to him, especially not in this new state of mind he has. Kuroo turned and looked at Kenma, “Yaku isn’t here. Turn him.”  
Someone held Kenma’s arms behind his back and he let out an audible gasp, “K-Kuroo-san please!” he pleaded. Kai zipped down Kenma’s old Nekoma jacket and moved it aside to reveal more of enma’s neck. “Tetsuro! Tetsuro, please!” he pleaded.  
Kuroo blinked at his younger friend, and it was the last thing Kenma saw before Kai bit him and he passed out.

Kenma’s phone was found by Yaku later that night. It was around three AM when they finally got to the scene of where everything happened. Fukunaga unlocked Kenma’s phone and looked through everything when they found a video. Yaku pressed play and swore angrily.  
Morisuke-san, it’s Kuroo. The team is only missing two players now. We need our number one Libero and Wingspiker. You know where we are. Hope to see you at the dump soon!  
Yaku snatched the phone and threw it onto the pavement, “Damnit!” he cried, tears stinging his eyes. He looked at Fukunaga and took a deep breath, “What do we do?”  
Fukunaga looked at the sashed phone and then at Yaku. His eyes were saddened, and he stuffed his hands in his pockets. Yaku knew he didn’t have a choice anymore. Kuroo had everyone else from the team with him now. There isn’t a way to get them back either.  
“I don’t know, Morisuke-san.” Fukunaga said softly.  
Yaku nodded and pulled Fukunaga into a tight hug before they left off to Kuroo’s house.

If only Kenma had been more careful of the Panthers.


End file.
